


Speedrun

by mochiiknees



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Disappointed Older Brother Tsuzuru, Itaru's being a dork again, M/M, Me and the boys speedrunning the grocery trip, Other, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiknees/pseuds/mochiiknees
Summary: Itaru goes on a delivery quest and runs into Tsuzuru.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru & Chigasaki Itaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Speedrun

Itaru didn’t want to go on a delivery quest. He just wanted to get an iTunes card and possibly some Pokémon cards. Just those two things were on his list. But Homare, Azuma, Yuki, Muku and Izumi added much more to his quest log. Things like, too many boxes of green tea, essential oils, a plethora of fabric, the manga about a young girl getting Isekai-ed into a video game, (Itaru couldn’t remember the title, but made a mental note to ask to read it after Muku finished) and so many spices. There were so many that Izumi listed, that if you were to pour them all onto a dragon it would instantly die from fire-damage. 

-⚡️🎮⚡️🎮-

After spending too much time trying to figure out what the heck chiffon and basil was, Itaru finally got to the final stage. The cashier. “Itaru?” Huh, this was an unusual part of the level. Usually, the cashiers aren’t familiar. Itaru looked up from his phone to see...a very tired Tsuzuru. 

“Oh, hey. What are you doing here?”

“...I work here, part time.”

Itaru blinked, once, twice and then realized how stupid his question was. “...right. You think I could get this stuff for free? Y’know, since we’re troupe mates and all?” 

Tsuzuru stopped scanning his items and slowly raised his head to stare at Itaru. After the light left his eyes, he finally replied. “No, that’s called shoplifting. Last time I checked it was illegal.” Itaru pouted, similarly to how a child would pout after being told they can’t eat ice cream for breakfast. “Aww, they patched it? Damn, now I have to sit through this unskippable cutscene.” 

-⚡️🎮⚡️🎮-

Once Tsuzuru finished bagging the ‘loot’ he had been nagged by the older man to come back to the dorms with him. After setting his half of the bags down on the floor, Tsuzuru asked, “Why did you want me to come with you anyways?” Itaru clicked his tongue and awkwardly replied, “I uh… I wanted to speedrun the grocery level.” Tsuzuru almost dropped the box of tea bags he was holding. He wasn’t sure what answer to expect from Itaru but it certainly wasn’t that. 

“What does that even mean?” The college student exasperatedly asked. 

“I read somewhere that boys tend to walk faster with their friends of the same gender.”

“What game did you get this info from?”

“No, not a game, actually. It was Tumblr.”

“...I’m not sure whether that’s better or worse.”

Itaru chuckled, “Let me be more clear, it was the science side of Tumblr.” Tsuzuru silently got up and headed out the door. It seemed like the Tsuzu-Ita speed run combo wouldn’t be in service for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is fun, especially if it's for Itaru. Btw stan Harugumi. Actually, stan everyone in general they're all pretty good bois.


End file.
